In general, a vacuum insulation member is a sort of insulator decompresses an internal space into a vacuum state to thus use the characteristics of low thermal conductivity of vacuum. The vacuum insulation member may be implemented in the form of a panel having a certain thickness.
The vacuum insulation panel may be configured to include an envelope forming a certain space therein and a core accommodated at an inner side of the envelope and supporting such that the envelope to maintain the certain space. In addition, a getter for absorbing an internal gas of the envelope may be provided at the inner side of the envelope.
The envelope (e.g., a film member), serving to maintain an internal vacuum degree of the vacuum insulation member at a certain level, is formed of a film formed by laminating multi-layered polymers and aluminum, or the like.
As the core, glass fiber, silica core, or the like, is used. Among them, glass fiber is commonly used because its excellent initial performance is excellent and its cost is low. However, glass fiber needs a preprocessing process and weak durability.
The getter is a sort of aspirator or an absorbent for absorbing gas and/or moisture which is present at the inner side of the envelope or newly introduced.